


Under the Shadow of Flowers, Between Myself and Death

by LovelyDream306



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, F/M, I can't be the only one who ships them, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Yuno centric, because the boy is in love lol, question mark because I have no idea what this is but it needed to be written, self-indulgent fic, soft smut?, yunoelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDream306/pseuds/LovelyDream306
Summary: This was not sudden.It had happened gradually. Innocent, in the beginning. Accidental grazes of the hands, subtle shoulder touches, fumbling words of apology once she realized what had been happening....“I will not kiss you.”
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Yuno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Under the Shadow of Flowers, Between Myself and Death

She was beautiful. 

The way her body curved underneath the pale moonlight. The way her gaze reflected the stars.

He would prefer to keep her that way. Pliable only in his hands, lips parted as she moans his name so sweetly in this space they created only for themselves. This was not sudden. 

It had happened gradually. Innocent, in the beginning. Accidental grazes of the hands, subtle shoulder touches, fumbling words of apology once she realized what had been happening. He would say nothing, just watch as she turned red in the face as she continued with whatever task she had been given. 

A selfish part of him relished the fact he had such an effect on her. It was completely different from how she behaves with Asta; loud mouthed and almost angry whenever she was flustered. He likes knowing that he makes her more timid. 

He likes knowing he could tame the arrogant princess. 

But after their first time he knew his thirst for her was not satiated. It had been an accident. After long dinners with wine and conversation neither of them were fully aware of what transpired between them. Touching her constantly, and feeling her hands on his skin, he knew he was doomed. 

_“I will not kiss you.”_

Deliberately, he kissed every part of her that wasn’t her lips. Even now, in their lustrous stupor, he is fully aware of where he plants a kiss; along her jaw, down her throat and across her collarbones. Yuno knows what he’s doing. He makes sure to linger at every spot that he kissed. The way he sucks and nips where he can. The way his tongue curls and dips in the hollow between her collar bones. It is all calculated. _Maddening_ . He finds himself wanting _more_ but if there’s something Yuno is good at it’s keeping self control. 

_“I shouldn’t have let you in.”_ She says, her voice just above a whisper, breathless, her body instinctively curling into him as he pulls away to look at her. _“You know that I shouldn’t have let you in.”_

_“Yet you willingly opened your door and I would have been a fool to not take the open invitation.”_

_“You are mocking me.”_

_“I am worshiping you.”_

_“Don’t say that.”_ She gasped sharply, back arching as he pushed aside her white laced panties and slides his fingers through her slick folds. She bites back a moan, attempts to shoot him a glare. _“I saw you, Yuno. You were flirting with her the entire evening.”_

_“I never imagined you’d be the jealous type.”_

_“I’m not.”_ The scramble of her limbs to free herself was more frantic than usual and something about it signaled that he needed to stop. The warmth on his fingers was gone as she finally positioned herself to kneeling on the bed but he remained where he was, admiring how she looked— chest heaving, face flushed— _beautiful_. 

_“I know my worth, the question is do you.”_

_I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”_

She wasn’t satisfied with his answer. _“You shouldn’t be here.”_ Her words are sharp, cutting him deep because there is no place he’d rather be than right by her side. Because with her he feels generous, holy, human, _trembling._ He smiles at the most mundane things. He picks roses, especially the pink ones because they remind him of her eyes. 

It was absurd. Often, he would convince himself that he was satisfied— that he’s had enough of her— both agreeing that nothing more should come of this but they knew, deep down, that they are both such terrible liars. 

They both want something more. 

Something more intimate. 

Neither wants to say it first but oh does he _want_ to. He wants to let her know just how much she is _affecting_ him— to tell her how much he _desires_ her both body and soul— because she had become a curse in his mind and he is yet to find the cure.

_“I’m not leaving.”_ He says firmly. 

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. _“And why not?”_ A challenge.

_“I enjoy your company, Noelle.”_

_“Liar.”_

_“Or would you prefer I say I enjoy fucking you?”_

_“At least then you’re being honest.”_

He reached for her; hand cupping her face, thumb gently caressing her cheek, lingering. She shudders and leans into his touch, closing her eyes and Yuno has to resist the urge to _kiss_ her. _“Don’t you have any idea what you do to me?”_

Noelle hums, grabbing hold of his hand on her cheek and intertwining their fingers together. Her eyes are now half-lidded as she looks at him, placed her other hand on the expanse of his chest pressing firmly until he is laying on his back and she climbs on top of him, shifting her weight and rolling her hips in a slow methodical rhythm against his. _“Tell me.”_

Clawing at the part of his mind that still held words he gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

_“You are all I think about from the moment I wake.”_ He begins, knowing this is the most honest he’s ever been. “ _You are all I see in a room filled with others. I could spend the entire day looking at you and you would have no clue. I admire your hard work and determination to prove others wrong… As long as I could remember, I’ve wanted you.”_

She grinned, mischievous, leaning in so that she could whisper in his ear. _“Was that a declaration of love? Do you love me, Yuno Grinbellior?”_

A growl, feral with his impatience replied as he twisted to put her underneath him. The moan she replied with as he licked the pulsing vein of her jugular only served to encourage him on as he settled between her eagerly parted legs. _“Yes.”_

_“And why do you love me?”_

She was enjoying this. He could tell by her gaze— how she looked at him— hanging on to every word as if it meant everything. And he pressed her wrists above her head with hardly any force, traced the elegant curve of her waist with his free hand making her shiver. 

_“You are secretive,”_ Yuno makes sure to take his time, _“kind,”_ with each passing moment he made sure to savor the softness of her skin, taste her sweetness on his tongue, _“and you are passionate and at times unfair.”_ He studied once again the beauty of her eyes. He knew each line of her face. _“Proud and unpredictable. I will never get tired of you.”_

Noelle took his face in her hands, lips almost touching to the point where he could taste her breath on his tongue. It was driving him mad. Just a little more and they would…

_“More.”_ She whispered against his lips. _“Prove to me that you love me.”_

Surprised he blinked at her. _“Noelle.”_ Isn’t that what he’s been doing this entire time? Showing her just how much she means to him, telling her his deepest thoughts and desires… isn’t that enough? Being here with her, in this room, in this bed, at this proximity, he can’t think of anything more obvious. _“I’ve run out of things to prove to you.”_

_“Then kiss me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I honestly couldn't take my mind off. For MONTHS I've been wanting to write something for this pairing and now that I have I simply want more! It really is a shame that there is hardly any content for them, I personally think that they fit well together so in a sense this was a self indulgent fic (I was desperate!). I LOVE their interactions (the few that there are) and I hope that we get to see more of them in the manga. 
> 
> With that being said, I will definitely be writing more for them. This is honestly a pairing that needs more recognition!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelydream306)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelydream306.tumblr.com/)


End file.
